The Conspiracy of Voids When You Are OCD!
by ArekuKawaii
Summary: If Death The Kid had a livejournal account...
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The books are perfectly aligned today.

* * *

_A/N: My friend just forced me to write a Soul Eater fanfic and I have never watched Soul Eater. So she said that one of the main charatcters is OCD. So I wrote this fan fic. =)_


	2. Love

THE BOOKS DON'T LOVE ME TODAY!

* * *

_A/N: Love_


	3. Light

I had a dream about aliens. The worst part was that THE LIGHT FROM THEIR SHIP WASN'T SYMMETRICAL!

* * *

_A/N: Light_


	4. Dark

Today was a dark day. The books were no longer in perfect symmetry.

* * *

_A/N: The chapters are getting longer. Dark._


	5. Seeking Solace

I am seeking the perfect symmetrical lover. Please contact me at Death-the-Kid (atsign) thiswebsiteissymmetrical .com

* * *

_A/N: Contributions by Chii._


	6. Break Away

SO THERE WAS THIS SUCKISH LOSER COMING AT ME IN MY FACE AND I AM SO ANGRY NOW. I AM GETTING SO MAD AT THIS PERSON. I WAS SO MAD AT THIS HORRIBLE PERSON IN MY FACE, THAT I CUT HIM IN THE TEETH. NOW I AM MAD AT MYSELF. THAT FREAKING PERSON IS NO LONGER SYMMETRICAL. I CAUSED SOMETHING TO BECOME ASYMMETRICAL. SCREW MY LIFE. DAMMIT. I CAN'T. I'LL DIE.

* * *

_A/N: Contributions by Chii_


	7. Heaven

Today everything is in perfect symmetry. I'm in heaven!

* * *

_A/N: Heaven_


	8. Innocence

That repetitive bouncing was all I could see. It was blocking out everything before me. I was headed toward the local basketball court to think. I needed to play for a while. Distract myself from the asymmetrical world. The basketball court is the closest thing that is symmetrical. However, I couldn't make it to the courts due to this bouncing that was trying to get my attention.

This bouncing was attached to a ditzy blonde woman with what most men would call the perfect body. Her breasts were giant and jumping around about two inches from my face. Her blonde hair was wiggling in giddy agreement to the rest of her body.

'I think we should go out somewhere together.' She insisted again.

'I think I have to go play basketball miss,' I said to her trying once again to get around her.

My breath was dislodged forcefully from my body when her giant breasts consumed my face. I was disorientated for a moment as she held me tighter into her death grip.

'Ma'am I really would like to go to the basketball game.' I said politely hoping she would listen.

'I want to be with you my sweet.' She bounced a few more times in front of me.

'Ma'am I don't know you.' I said starting to get annoyed.

'Stop calling me ma'am it makes me feel old.' She whined in a voice that would make anyone else's knees week; anyone that didn't desperately need to play basketball.

She planted a kiss on my forehead. It felt wet and sticky. Girls wear too much lip gloss. She hugged my tighter again. I was being strangled by the blonde bombshell with the giant tatas.

'I'm sorry I have to go to the courts now.' I finally walked around her.

'You are too innocent!' She fumed as I walked away.

* * *

_A/N: Innoncence_


	9. Drive

How can anyone drive in a car anymore? Cars are not very symmetrical when you think about it. In fact, they have never been perfect now that I think about it. BUT I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THINGS THAT ARE NOT SYMMETRICAL! IT HAS TO BE PERFECT!

* * *

_A/N: Drive_


	10. Breathe Again

I walked away form the person who farted… I can breathe again.

* * *

_A/N: Breathe Again_


	11. Memory

I got teh rape'ed. This is my memory…. I was walking down the street one day headed toward the basketball court. (Come to think of it I get there types of encounters when going to the basketball court often.) I hear a scream from a across the street. Five seconds later I get tackled to the ground.

I sit up and grab my head. The world spins for a few moments until finally it decides to settle.

I look up and see a smiling girl. She has a pig tail on both sides of her head. Some of her hair is still down however. (At least I got tackled by someone that is symmetrical.)

'OMFG! NO WAI! HOLY FECK!' She yells. 'IM CHII!'

She goes into hysterics and it looks like her head might explode off her body.

'Ma'am, may I go to the basketball courts?' I ask politely.

'HECK NUUU! I HAS TO RAPE'ED YOU!' The girl, Chii I think her name was, spouts at me. I look at her for a moment trying to process the crazy lingo she had used. I finally realize what she said and push her off me.

'No! I would not like to be raped.' I say simply.

'YOU HAVE NUUU CHOICE!' She giggles a bit crazily as she tackles me to the ground again. This time she grabs at my clothes and starts to rip it off. My shirt ends up beside my head as I stare at this girl in disbelief. She is crazy. I look down when I feel a bit of wind to realize I am completely naked under this girl. 'YOU ARE NOW NEHKED!'

'Can I go yet?' I mumble to her.

'I HAVEN'T RAPE'ED YOU YET!' She announces as she starts to touch me inappropriately.

'Please stop.' I plead with her.

'NUUU!!!' She giggles as she licks my nipples. (That sorta felt good… but you don't need to know that.)

'I want to shoot hoops.' I whine.

'I WANT YOU FIRST!' She was insistent on yelling everything she said. She didn't even realize we were in the middle of a busy street with many people watching us. Her hand's focus began between my legs and I got excited. (Damn, I started to like this rape thing… I guess that makes it sex…)

So, in the middle of the street, she finishes touching all over my body and she puts my hand on her body too. She actually rapes me…

'KTNXBAI!' She huffs out as she runs back down the street. I stared at me attackers bouncy pig tails as she leaves me naked in the street.

I sit up and realize I was really out of character liking this rape and run off to shoot some hoops.

* * *

_A/N: Memory. Dedicated to Chii_


	12. Insanity

THE BOOKS WERE OUT OF PLACE! OUT OF FREAKING PLACE! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! IT HAS TO BE PERFECT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! WHO MOVED MY BOOKS? I CAN'T TAKE THIS! DAMMIT! I CAN'T! I'LL DIE!

* * *

_A/N: Insanity_


	13. Misfortune

So, I was trying to power up to attack… and I got totally shishkabobbed by the enemy. Crap.

* * *

_A/N: Misfortune_


	14. Smile

I met a guy with a sideways smile. How can he live so asymmetrically? I tried to look, but dammit. I can't. I'll die.

* * *

_A/N: Smile_


	15. Silence

*Whispering* Shh… You hear that? Its symmetrically quiet today.

* * *

_A/N: Silence_


	16. Questioning

Daddy, why are you with Eibon? Is it love? Are you trying to conspire against me? Against yourself? Are you brainwashed? Why are you involved with the enemy? Did he threaten you? Is he mommy? Did you have crazy college sex with him and now he is back to tell everyone you know? Did he do a goat? Did you do a goat? Do you play sailor scouts together? Do you have sleepovers? Do you hug when I'm not looking? Do you braid each others hair even though you don't have hair? Do you wear wigs together? Do you braid each others wigs? Do you wish you had hair? Have you ever gone out for ice cream with him? Do you own a pet dog together? Are you stalking someone? Are you going to plan a party together? Are you getting married? Are you crazy? Are you drunk like 24/7 when you are with Eibon? Why daddy why?

* * *

_A/N: Questioning._

_I'm questioning why I never get reviews... =(_


	17. Blood

THE BOOKS ARE UNALLIGNED! I JUST FIXED THEM TWO MINUTES AGO! WHY IS MY LIFE REVOLVING AROUND THESE BOOKS LATELY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! WHY! WHY! WHY! THEY ARE A JUMBLED MESS ON THE FLOOR! I AM SO MAD! DAMMIT! I CAN'T! I'LL DIE!

Sorry… I had to clean the blood off the screen from my near asymmetrical death.

* * *

_A/N: Blood_


	18. Rainbow

I saw a perfectly arched, totally full rainbow today. Everything's perfect.

* * *

_A/N: Rainbow_


	19. Grey

I was in a fight earlier. My lovely silver twin guns of mine in all their beautiful symmetrical beauty, (you see now that my sentence is symmetrical with the beauty word on both sides), helped me in my plight. I went to shoot at the enemy. (No, it doesn't matter who I was shooting at. That is not the point of my story.) So, the smoke that billowed from them was symmetrically grey. My life is better, everything is perfect.

* * *

_A/N: Grey. Dedicated to whiteninjaalchemist (Sorry if I got the name wrong). This chapter is longer then normal. Have a good day. =)_


	20. Fortitude

The word fortitude is symmetrical in a way.

* * *

_A/N: Fortitude_


	21. Vacation

I went to the beach with all my friends one time. I wore my shorts which were symmetrically black. The sun was warm on my pale skin. My friends ran to play in the water or tan.

I was not interested in those things. I stayed at the beach and built the perfect most symmetrical sand castle anyone would have ever seen. I spent all day on that castle. It ended up being about three feet tall. I used buckets, shovels and shells. I got the softest sand and the warmest water and built. I was quite proud when I was done. I looked up at it with pride.

I was glad I was finally done to stare at my work until my friends ran back from the beach completely trampling my sand castle.

That was my vacation I took a while ago. Never go to the beach with ungrateful friends.

* * *

_A/N: Vacation_

_I saw a picture once of him smiling while making a sand castle... =)_


	22. Mother Nature

I try to pee symmetrically. You do what you have to do when mother nature calls.

* * *

_A/N: Mother Nature_


	23. Cat

I had a black cat walked passed me. I have asymmetrical bad luck now.

* * *

_A/N: Cat_


	24. No Time

I HAVE NO TIME FOR THE ASSYMETRICAL PEOPLE!

* * *

_A/N: No Time_


	25. Trouble Lurking

I feel like my father is watching me.

* * *

_A/N: Trouble Lurking_


End file.
